1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for displaying driving information of a vehicle at a periphery of a steering wheel and a method thereof, and more particularly to a display system in which a steering wheel receives light irradiated from a light source on the steering column.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several steering wheel display devices are known. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-148911 discloses a plurality of light emitting diodes at the periphery of the steering wheel. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-341524 discloses display devices at upper and lower center positions of the steering wheel. Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2005-88792 discloses a large display device at the periphery of the steering wheel.
However, the known devices have the following disadvantages. First, since the steering wheel rotates, visibility of the information is poor. Second, when the steering wheel is rotated about by 180 degrees, the information is upside down.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.